Expecting the Worst
by PastPotatoes
Summary: The Queen of Blades discovers something about her new body after an encounter with Jim when she was human. Set after Heart of the Swarm with a slightly altered AU-ish event happening between Wings of Liberty/Heart of the Swarm. Rated M for Jim and Sarah stuff in later chapters.
1. Prologue

The Queen of Blades sat alone on her leviathan, wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes. What should have been one of the happiest moments of her life was now turning out to be her saddest.

She had accepted the idea of giving up her humanity, of leaving Jim behind, of leading the swarm to face their true enemy. She had accepted it and embraced it. But now, she had news that made her question it all again.

She was angry that Abathur had waited so long to tell her and angry at herself for not realising first. It was her body and she was still getting used to the changes, but as a woman she should have known.

She placed a hand on her abdomen and thought about the life contained with it. She wondered how it had survived her ordeal; the grief she had felt at losing Jim, the countless fights, the psi-blade that had pierced her body and almost killed her, and more importantly her change.

She wondered what it was inside her. She was human more or less when she had conceived it, but the moment she stepped into the Chrysalis she became something more. Had her unborn child, too?

As the former Queen of Blades she was certain she was unable to bear children, her body back then had lacked a womb and any type of birthing canal. But this new Queen of Blades obviously had the ability to carry a child.

She wondered how far the pregnancy could last for. She knew a mighty battle was awaiting her and she hoped her baby would make it through it. She'd come too far to back out of this fight, but she didn't want to hurt Jim's child.

Her mind thought of Jim. He had told her it was over, that they were done, but the expression on his face as he watched her leave him again told her he still loved her. How would he react to having a child? She knew him well enough to know he wanted more children after his own son had died, but did he want them with her as she was now? How would he react if that child wasn't human?

She imagined the life they could have had together, cradling their child in their arms, Jim reading bedtime stories to them, playing, laughing. What kind of life would the child of the Queen of Blades even hope to live?

The child would likely have telepathic powers. What if the child could see the horrors she'd done in her life. How could her own child love her knowing the pain she had caused? Worse still, what if she saw the pain she had caused and continued down the same path. Sarah both before and as the Queen of Blades had had so much pain in her life and inflicted so much herself she wasn't sure she could be any time of mother to her child.

She knew Jim would be a great father though. She smiled as she imaged him. She thought back to the night they had spent together. The only night. The night they had conceived their child.


	2. Their Only Night

Jim had carried Sarah the entire time since he had found her lying disinfested and naked in the cave on Char. He had held her on the ship back to the Hyperion and had carried her to the sick ward. He only left her side to remove his combat suit, returning as quickly as he could as the medics surveyed her condition. She had phased in and out of consciousness the whole time managing only ever to say a few words. Jim had tried to comfort her each time she did.

Valerian had strongly suggested taking them to planet with a larger lab facility so they could investigate how much Zerg still remained within her. Jim had objected at first, adamant he would know if it was his Sarah, but Valerian had made a number of points to validate his suggestion which had made Jim cave in to.

Over the course of a few days Sarah had grown stronger and was able to hold longer conversations with Jim. Her memory of what had happened was foggy at best and every time she tried to remember she seemed to become sadder so Jim didn't push the issue with her.

By the time they were almost at the lab Sarah was much stronger both mentally and physically. She was bored of being trapped in the sick ward and angry that she was being taken to a lab.

"Why are you letting them take me there?" Sarah asked Jim with hurt in her eyes as she sat on the bed in a medical gown, her legs dangling off the side of the bed.

"I'm not," Jim replied from the chair beside the bed. "But we need to make sure your body is really, well… human."

"It's because I did terrible things as the Queen of Blades?" she asked.

Jim flinched slightly as he heard that name but said nothing.

Sarah hung her head. She wanted to slap him around the head and yell at him 'It's me Jim, it's Sarah.'

Jim stood and sat beside her on the bed, taking her hands in his. "I'll be there," he tried. "I won't let them hurt you."

Sarah knew Valerian was the son of Mengsk and knew he had enough power to try and do whatever he wanted to her and Jim couldn't stop it. Luckily she knew she could protect herself. Sarah didn't know why she chose now to do it, but with Jim so close and the fact she was scared of what was going to happen, she turned her face to his and kissed his lips.

Jim accepted Sarah's kiss and moved one of his hands to the back of her head, deepening their kiss as he held her to him.

She snaked her hands around his body and stroked his back as they kissed. She opened her lips and let her tongue sneak out, probing between his lips for permission to enter.

Jim welcomed Sarah's tongue into his mouth and stroked it with his own. They continued to kiss for a while, neither of them wanting to break, technically, their first kiss. All those years ago on Char when he had first discovered she had become the Queen of Blades she had linked with him mentally in his dreams; they shared kisses and more. Jim believed this kiss was better than he remembered and enjoyed the sensation of her mouth on his.

Sarah could tell what Jim was thinking and thought back to that time of Char too. She pulled back from Jim and looked at him with lust filled eyes as he smiled sweetly back at her. She removed her hands from his body and placed them on her robe. She gently tugged at it, the loose ties at the back unravelling. She pulled the garment away from her body and let it fall to the floor.

Jim stared at Sarah's naked body, taking in every part of her. He'd waited for this moment ever since they'd met. He'd always wondered what that body looked like under the ghost suit and now he could see. He smiled as he looked at her large breasts, decorated with two erect pink nipples. They were perky and perfect. He followed his eyes down to her perfectly sculptured abdomen and then down to her hairless vagina. His eyes lingered on her vagina before bringing them back to her face. "You are perfection," he said and he reached his hands out to touch her hips, leaning in to kiss her again.

Sarah was happy Jim had approved of her body and let him kiss her.

He started to stroke her body starting at the hips, dipping down to her ass occasionally. He was surprised how smooth her skin was.

Sarah reached for Jim's hands and brought them up to her breasts. She broke the kiss and looked at him like she wanted him to play with them.

She didn't need to ask. Jim started playing with the mounds in his hands, stroking her nipples with his thumbs. He didn't know how many times he had imagined doing this and now he could.

She pushed her breasts forwards and let her head fall backwards as Jim touched her. She moaned gently and steadied herself by holding his biceps. His large biceps. She swore they had gotten bigger than she remembered. She wanted to see him. She moved her hands from his biceps and hooked her fingers into the bottom of his shirt.

Jim pulled his hands away from Sarah's breasts and allowed her to lift his shirt over his head and throw it on the floor.

Sarah studied Jim's chest, admiring his large muscles. She glanced to his arms and mused at the tattoos. She smiled and pulled him in for a kiss, pushing her naked breasts against his chest, her hands running up and down his back.

Jim felt her soft skin against his and he placed his hands on her back, too, holding her tight.

Without breaking the kiss, Sarah moved her hands to Jim's trousers and started to undo them.

He continued kissing her as he stood up from the bed, allowing her to push his trousers and underwear down. He stepped out of them and broke the kiss. He looked her in the eyes and stroked her face. "I love you, Sarah," he said softly.

"I love you, too," she responded in an equally soft way.

He smiled and kissed her again. Finally he heard those words from her. He'd waited a long time and been through hell to hear them, and he would do it all over again. He broke the kiss and pushed her gently back onto the bed.

She laid down on the bed and waited for Jim to join her.

Jim stared down at her naked body and smiled. He crawled onto the bed and positioned himself above her body, laying on her gently.

Sarah closed her eyes as she felt him press against her, feeling his warmth against her skin. It had been a long time since she felt a man's body against her and she was glad it was Jim's she was feeling now. She opened her eyes to meet his and placed her hands on his shoulders.

Jim started to kiss his way down her neck, tasting her skin as he went. He moved to her breasts and started to kiss and suck them. He licked and nibbled on her nipples, kissing her areola and licking her skin.

Sarah groaned as he played with her nipples. She could feel her vagina become damper as he stimulated her. She could feel his erection pressing against her leg. "Jim, I need you," she panted as she opened her legs, inviting him in.

Jim stopped kissing her breasts and returned to face her.

"Make love to me," she said softly.

"Ok, darlin'," he replied as he kissed her again. He moved his hand to her vagina and touched it to find her entrance and ensure it was wet enough.

Sarah groaned as he touched her pussy lips and felt his fingers probing her hole.

He moved his hand to his shaft and readied it against her entrance. He slid it in slowly.

Sarah pushed her hips against him as he entered her and she let out a long groan, closing her eyes as she felt his large member in her.

Jim looked down at Sarah to make sure she was ready for him movements.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him to let him know she was.

Jim grinned and simply stared at her as he began his thrusts in and out. He groaned slightly as she felt her walls push against him. Her body seemed to fit him like they were designed for each other. Just tight enough.

Sarah enjoyed the sensation of having Jim inside her. For far too long she had been without a vagina like this and with how Jim was making her feel she can't believe how long she had survived without it. She groaned again as she felt herself ready to come. She was annoyed that it had barely began and was going to be over so soon. She felt embarrassed how close she was. "Jim," she panted softly, "I'm sorry, I'm almost..." she didn't finish as her orgasm came and her muscles tightened around Jim.

"Don't apologise," Jim said happily as she continued to move in her. A few more thrusts and he came, too. A wave of pleasure washed over him as he released his load inside her.

Sarah was happy she hadn't spoilt the moment by coming too soon.

Jim pulled out of her and collapsed down on top of her, kissing her gently. He thought she came so soon because it was her first time in years and he hoped she realised he'd normally last longer than he did but being with her for the first time had pushed him over the edge quicker.

Sarah heard his thoughts, "first time? So you expect this to happen again?" she giggled.

Jim stroked her face. "I hope this happens thousands of times again, darlin'."

She smirked as if to say she hoped that too.

"You should get some sleep," Jim said to her softly. "The quicker you get through those tests at the lab the quicker I can get you back," he moved his body off her and began to stand.

"Wait," she said softly, sitting up in the bed. She instinctively covered her breasts with her hands as she did so. "Stay with me tonight," she pleaded.

He turned and cupped her face. "I'd love to," he said sadly, "but they need me on the bridge."

She looked down sadly and pouted.

He felt guilty that he'd made that beautiful face sad. He let out a sigh, "I'll stay until you fall asleep."

Sarah looked back at him and smiled. "Thank you," She scooted over in the bed and made space for him. She placed her feet under the blanket and pulled it up over her body.

Jim got under the blanket with her and laid down.

She laid on his chest and placed her hand on his body.

Jim felt so comfortable with her head on him. He stroked her dreadlocks waited for her to sleep. He realised leaving her alone would be hard enough, but now she was laying on him made it physically difficult too.

"Goodnight, Jim," she said as she closed her eyes, feeling safe against him for the first time in a long time.

"Sleep well, darlin'," he said softly.

Sarah fell asleep in the arms of the man she hoped to be spending the rest of her life with. Tomorrow they would be at the lab, she didn't want to go but Jim had promised her it would be alright. After that they would be free to go after Mengsk and then they could live happily ever after.


	3. Yours

She had sent a message to the Hyperion telling them she wanted to discuss something with Jim. She didn't say what. She wanted to tell Jim in person and she didn't want anyone else to intercept her message and get any ideas about ways they could use their child against them.

This would be the third time she was meeting him since her change and the first since finding out she was pregnant. She was nervous to see him again. The past between them was complicated, more complicated than most couples went through their entire lives, if not all of them. But she hoped he wouldn't choose now of all moments to give up on her.

They had arranged to meet in an area of space away from any planet of interest and Jim had agreed to come aboard the leviathan.

Sarah was waiting for him in the landing bay. She had ordered all the Zerg away from the area. This was between him and her.

The door opened and Jim was waiting with his gun ready to fire.

Sarah stood there and didn't move, simply staring at the man she loved. She felt sad that she couldn't run up to him and hold him.

"You alone?" he asked coldly, eyeing up either side of Sarah.

"Yes," she replied.

Jim relaxed and placed his gun back in its holster. He looked at the woman before him, the creature that had Sarah's face but the body of a Zerg. He stepped out of his ship but stayed back from Sarah.

"Thank you for coming," she said softly.

Jim wanted to smile, he'd go anywhere for her, but he knew she probably wanted something more sinister.

Sarah read his thoughts and felt saddened by his lack of faith in her. "How have you been?" she asked, genuinely caring for his well being and making small talk.

"What is this about?" he asked ignoring her question.

She lowered her gaze from his and was silent for a moment. He wasn't making this any easier for her. She looked back at him and started just as she had rehearsed in her head. "My body has gone through many changes. Human to Zerg. Zerg to Human. Back to Zerg again. I didn't know what feeling normal was for my body."

Jim looked at her both confused and disgusted. He was aware of how he'd lost her to the Zerg not once but twice now. The second time cut him deeper since she _chose_ it.

Sarah wished she couldn't feel Jim's thoughts. Tears stung at her eyes but she kept them away as she pushed through just like she had practiced. "I discovered something wasn't normal." Saying the word to Jim felt like stating the obvious now she said it. Having wings, an armoured carapace, razor sharp claws and glowing eyes were not entirely normal. "I mean, I discovered something else."

Jim could see Sarah has having difficultly explaining herself. She had always been very articulate and he felt a twinge of worry to see her fall over her own words. "Sarah, what is it?" he asked softly.

"I," she almost said it but a wave of emotion caught her mid-speech and forced her to stop. She wondered if her hormones were causing it or whether it was just seeing Jim in front of her now. At least now she had hope that he would be happy to hear of his child, but the moment she told him that hope would be gone and his reaction would be whatever his reaction was. She could feel the tears sting at her eyes and she blinked them back.

Jim's face showed his concern even though his body language didn't; keeping his distance from her and hand still ready to grab his gun again.

"I'm pregnant," she said barely louder than a whisper. She looked at his face for a reaction but there was none.

"You're what?" he asked making sure he had heard right.

"I'm pregnant," she said again louder.

"Congratulations, darlin'," he said almost sarcastically with anger in his voice. He wondered if she had brought him here to rub his face in it. He couldn't have her and that happy normal life they'd dreamed of, but someone else could. He started to think about a Zerg impregnating Sarah. A disgusting Zerg touching the once perfect body of hers. He looked away from her not wanting to think how it happened, turning his body to get back into his ship.

Sarah's eyes widened as she realised what he was thinking. "No, Jim," she said desperately moving a few steps forward. "It's yours."

Jim froze and looked at her over his shoulder.

She tried to force a smile through her sadness, "it's yours."

Jim lowered his head but turned his body to her. He took a breath and looked at her again. "How is that even possible?" he asked calmly.

"I don't know," she said honestly. She placed one of her taloned hands against her belly. "It's survived everything since that night." She smiled honestly as she thought of them making love and the fruit of that love now inside her.

Jim looked at her and at her stomach. He wondered what was growing inside her. He had considered the Queen of Blades a monster who had stolen Sarah away from him, and now the monster had stolen his child.

She heard his thoughts. She wanted to scream at him and tell him she wasn't a monster, but she knew he wouldn't believe her, she wasn't sure she'd believe it herself. She was more herself now as the Queen of Blades than she had been last time. She was in control now, the darkness of who she is now is who she'd always really been. Did her human body hide that from him? She'd always believed she did the bad things for the right reason and to her that made them right too. She looked away from him, wishing she couldn't hear his thoughts.

"You shouldn't have told me," he said coldly as he returned to his ship. The doors closed behind him before Sarah had a chance to say another word.

She watched as he left her. She felt numb and fell to the floor, crying where she landed. She realised he had finally given up on her.


	4. Connecting

Sarah had avoided most contact with any of the Zerg for a number of days; interacting with them as little as she could. She wanted to be left alone. At times she even resented the presence of the child inside her. She often wished it wasn't there, followed by a wave of guilt that she wished the child she'd yet to meet but loved more than she had imagined possible gone.

She felt her love for the child within her grow and she came to accept the fact Jim wouldn't be a part of their life. She had focused her energy on the upcoming fight and maintaining control over the Zerg. She'd found herself engaged in a number of conversations with Abathur about what her baby could potentially be, but the way he spoke about it sometimes angered her. She'd decided she'd be keeping it far away from him.

Sarah was now sat in a quiet corner of her leviathan holding her stomach gently. She wondered if it was growing faster than a normal baby would have as she was sure she could see a bump already where the baby was. She tried to reach her mind out to it but nothing; she was sure it was too small to have developed any type of mental abilities or to even be at a level to communicate with. She'd have to wait for that.

She smiled as she wondered if it was a boy or a girl. It probably wasn't at that level yet either.

In her previous life as a ghost she hadn't thought much about having children. She always thought she might want them in the future but she hadn't scheduled a time in her life for doing so, and she hadn't met the right man. Or rather she had; but didn't realise it until it was too late.

She regretted that Jim wasn't going to be involved now, but that was his choice. Jim was a lot of things and she knew he'd had his fair share of girls - but he'd never pretended he wanted more out of them than what he really wanted. But she knew Jim had wanted more from her. She knew he wanted her to be his everything and to give him children.

Sarah looked at her stomach again. When all was said and done, it was still Jim's baby. Even if the monster had stolen it away from him, he would always be its father.


	5. Failing Her Again

Jim had had a number of days to think about the news Sarah had told him. Truthfully he wasn't quite sure how he felt about having a potentially non-human child. But he did regret how he had reacted.

Jim wasn't one to knock a girl up and leave her to deal with it alone, even if the girl wasn't human. Although she had been then.

He wanted to blame Sarah for going back to the Zerg. He wanted to hate for her making him waste his time getting her back only to lose her again. He thought losing her at New Gettysburg was one of the worst days of his life but it paled in comparison to the day she rescued him from his cell and he discovered she'd chosen to become the Queen of Blades again.

Of course, he'd come to realise that she thought he was dead. That there was no life left for her as a human. He wished he'd never been captured. He wished he would have been there for like he promised. But he let her down again. He was always failing her. The times she needed him and he just wasn't there.

She needed him now.

He thought back to the night they spent together. Why couldn't she have stayed like that? She was so beautiful and her body was already perfection to him. He remembered what it was like to make love to her, to feel her and touch her and go inside her. They were one and it had been perfect. He had no idea he'd impregnated her.

Jim was always careful when it came to sex. The idea of family was important to him and he didn't want to leave a string of babies across the galaxy. He knew he'd been irresponsible with Sarah but he didn't want to stop making love to her to run off and find protection. Plus he didn't imagine he'd get her pregnant from one night with everything her body was going through. And even if he did get her pregnant, it didn't matter because they were going to stay together forever.

He felt guilty but pushed it to the back of his head as he wondered what was growing in her. Had he helped to create the next Queen, or King, of Blades to terrorise the universe. How much of him still existed within it. Maybe the Chrysalis had removed all of his human DNA and what she was carrying was pure Zerg.

His mind jumped to worrying about Sarah. What if that thing was more powerful than her. What if it's very birth would kill her? What if it really was a monster? Not a monster like Kerrigan who still resembled human but what if it was full Zerg. How would Sarah feel about birthing something so unlike herself? So alien she couldn't connect with it.

He knew he wanted to see her again and find out more. He wanted to talk about _what _she was expecting. Could he be a father to it? Did Zerg even have fathers?

He wondered where she was now. He had no way of finding her unless the Zerg attacked somewhere then she'd likely be there. He hated to wish for a Zerg attack but he had to make sure she was alright.

Unfortunately, Jim didn't have to wait long for his wish to come true.


	6. What It Is

They'd heard reports of the Zerg attacking a Protos Outpost and Jim had ordered the Hyperion there just in case Sarah was there. Of course, she was. He had sent a message to her ship demanding that she stop her attack and meet with him on his ship this time.

Sarah was reluctant to stop the battle at first after her last encounter with Jim but she realised he might help her get some answers about their baby so she decided to give this one to the Protos.

Sarah was a little disappointed when she arrived on the Hyperion and Jim wasn't there to meet her. A number of armed men escorted her to the sick ward where Jim was waiting. Sarah recognised this as the room they had made love in. She said nothing to him as she entered the room and waited for him to speak.

He eyed her up. He noticed she radiated, even as the Queen of Blades she had that pregnancy glow about her. He wondered if she would have that same glow if she was still human. He wanted to let his mind run with that image but he saw her belly was protruded slightly. '_That's fast_' he thought. Certainly not human.

Sarah instinctively placed her hand on unborn child as it to shield it from Jim's thoughts as she read them. "That's what we're here to find out, isn't it?" she said solemnly.

He realised he had offended her. Again. "I'm sorry about how I reacted when you told me," he said seriously.

Sarah relaxed a little bit as she heard the sincerity in his voice but she knew he still meant what he had said. She said nothing.

Jim looked at one of the doctors when back to Sarah. "What do you know about the baby?" Jim asked softly.

"Nothing more than you do," she replied. "I won't let the Zerg touch me to find out," she added.

Jim realised she had strong maternal instinct. "You don't trust them?" he was curious.

She wanted to tell him it was because he was the last one who touched her, but she really didn't trust Abathur to leave her child as it was. She ignored his question and walked towards the bed.

Jim stepped back to allow her plenty of space to pass.

She sat on the bed and laid down. "Let's get this over with." It felt strange to her that now she wished time would speed up when the last time she was here with Jim she wished time would stop forever. She focused on the ceiling wishing the thoughts of their love making away. But she could read Jim's mind remembering the same night.

Jim looked down at the Queen of Blades laying where his naked perfect Sarah had laid. The same face but her body was not as inviting as it once was. Her large breasts were missing their erect nipples and were encased in hard skin. Her abdomen was tough, spiked and now extended. Her vagina, if that what it even was anymore, was hardened, flat and discoloured.

Sarah felt anger at the way he looked at her body. She still found his form very pleasing to the eye. She was almost ready to jump off the bed and leave, but then she found him thinking about her face.

Jim had always thought she was beautiful. Her eyes, her lips, her cheekbones. The face hadn't changed despite the many times she changed. He focused on her face and remembered stroking it and kissing it. He wished he could do the same now but she might impale him with a wing blade if he tried.

He was wrong. Sarah held onto the image in her mind of them kissing and remembered how sweet it had been. She was near the man she loved but she felt so lonely. She was scared to what the scans might show of her unborn child. She brought her hands to her face to hide the tears she could feel forming at her eyes. She didn't need anyone to see her cry.

The scanners in the sick ward stated.

Sarah was holding onto the image in her mind so tightly she didn't realise Jim approach her and place his hand on her arm at first. As his fingers made contact with her hardened flesh she froze.

"I'm here," he said gently as he moved his hand to hers.

She lifted her hands away from her face and allowed him to take her hand in his.

He looked at her teary eyes with sympathy. He knew if she had been her human self now he would be smiling down at her as they wanted for news about their first baby. He knew they'd be hoping it was healthy and wondering about the sex.

"I still hope that and wonder," she said sadly as she looked at him, another tear falling from her eye.

In that moment he realised she did think of it as _their baby_. Her eyes were no longer their beautiful green colour but they still called to him. He used his free hand to wipe the tear from her skin.

She closed her eyes as she felt his skin contact hers. Sure they were holding hands but the skin on her face felt as sensitive as it did when she was human unlike her hands.

The scanners in the sick ward stopped and the doctor came towards them.

Jim removed his hand from Sarah's and turned to face the doctor who was turning one of the nearby screens to face them.

Sarah sat up on the bed and looked at the screen.

"What did you find out?" Jim asked, preparing himself for the answer he would receive.

The doctor activated the screen and showed an image of their child inside Sarah's womb.

Sarah looked at the image and felt her heart skip a beat. She knew she felt love as she looked at its form. She placed her hand on her stomach and felt happy.

Jim was shocked by what he saw. The shape of the child was human; curled up like the foetus it was. He saw no wings, no strange bone growths, no dreadlocks. It looked perfect.

"It appears to be human," the doctor stated. "But we'd need to take an actual sample from the foetus to test its DNA."

Jim felt a smile on his lips as he realised he was looking at the human child the woman he loved had made. Jim looked at Sarah and realised she was looking down at her stomach and rubbing it gently, a look of joy on her face.

Sarah realised Jim was looking at her and she looked up at him. Her smile faded slightly because she didn't want him to say something to ruin the happy news.

He said nothing and reached out his hand slowly to touch her abdomen.

She reached out and guided his hand to her, holding it against her bump.

Jim hated feeling her cold hard skin, so unlike the soft warm skin he had kissed in this very room. But he felt the curve of her body that hadn't been there before and he smiled as he knew his child was inside it.

"Do you want to know if it is a boy or a girl?" the doctor asked.

"You can tell already?" Jim asked. He was sure it took longer than this to determine the sex. But then he was also sure that the baby should be a lot smaller than what he was seeing.

"I believe the..." the doctor looked at Sarah then back to Jim as he thought of the appropriate title for her, "mother's metabolism is speeding up the development of the foetus."

Mother. Sarah liked that word. She was going to be someone's mother. She looked at the image on the screen again. She was _its mother_. She felt a warmth inside and couldn't wait for it to be born so she could hold it and mother it. "Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked, she didn't mind which but she wanted to call it something other than 'it'.

The doctor looked at Sarah and she sensed his fear to tell her in case he said the wrong sex.

Sarah didn't have to wait for him to speak though as she could read this thoughts. A girl. Sarah smiled and looked at Jim happily, "we're having a girl."

The doctor seemed shocked at her outburst but it passed as he remembered she was telepathic.

Jim was happy at that news. He wanted to hug and kiss Sarah congratulations but her appearance stopped him. He saw her expression fall as he thought that. He wouldn't feel guilty at not wanting to touch her following her choice to become what she was. If anything she should feel guilty at the fact she did this to herself and took away what they would have become together. "You said you wanted at DNA sample?" Jim said as he looked at the doctor, trying to shift his focus away from Sarah.

"Yes," he said reluctantly, "if you want to know if it has Zerg DNA. The discomfort to the mother and baby will be minimal at best."

Sarah could tell the doctor wanted to insert a large needle into her and her unborn child in order to do that. Pain didn't matter to her but she was worried for her child. More than that she worried about the results. "If our baby has Zerg DNA, will you cast her aside too?" she asked Jim coldly.

Jim removed his hand from Sarah's bump and looked at her intently. "No, but I'll blame you for whatever happens to her or anyone else because of it."

Sarah knew he was wondering if he had created a new threat to humanity. Sure the child looked human enough, but even the short time Sarah had spent as a human recently she wasn't going to win her humanitarian of the year. "I won't let anything bad happen to her," Sarah swore. "I'll protect her. And I think you will, too."

She was right. He'd protect her but he'd said the same thing about Sarah and look where they were now.

"I'm going back to my ship," Sarah declared as she stood from the bed.

"But the DNA test?" Jim interjected.

"Will not stop me loving my daughter," she said boldly without looking at him. "And it shouldn't stop you." She walked to the door and waited for the security guards to open it and escort her back.

Her daughter. _Our_ daughter. He supposed she was right. He shouldn't care about her DNA. But he wanted a normal family life. He would have given up everything right then and there to have her back as a normal human with their normal human child.

The security guards looked to Jim as if asking his permission to let her go. He nodded to them. She was almost out of the door when he called out to her, "Sarah."

She paused but didn't turn.

"I do love our child," he said gently.

Sarah closed her eyes and smiled to herself, but she kept walking away from him.


	7. Violations

Sarah had taken a few days to think about what she had discovered about her child. Her daughter. She remembered the image of it in her mind. How human it had looked.

At first she was overjoyed. She was happy her change hadn't changed her daughter, too. She'd be how the child of Jim Raynor and Sarah Kerrigan was supposed to be. She'd be able to have a normal life.

But the daughter of Sarah Kerrigan meant that she was also the daughter of the Queen of Blades. How many enemies were waiting out there to exact revenge against her? Killing her daughter would be more than enough to ensure Sarah suffered for the rest of her life.

Sarah thought how weak her child would be. She'd be unable to protect herself against those enemies. At least if she had a little Zerg in her she might have a fighting chance.

The Zerg. Would they accept her daughter? How could she expect her daughter to live amongst the Zerg safely? Would they see her as some Terran to be destroyed? Plus what type of life would that be for her? She would likely not see many humans, and when she did it would be them dying at the hands of things little girls were supposed to call monsters. She'd have no social life and she'd never learn to love. Sarah couldn't deny her daughter the chance to experience the type of love that she had discovered with Jim.

But, at least if their daughter was human then Jim would love her. He could be the father to her child she hoped him to be. Jim was strong and he'd protect her. Or at least try. But was it enough to just let him try? Jim would never forgive himself if he let their daughter die. _She_ wouldn't forgive him if he let their daughter die.

Sarah rubbed her stomach and regretted that her daughter hadn't been changed. If she was like Sarah was now then her way forward in life would be clear as her successor. She'd be a powerful glorious queen. Sarah stopped rubbing her stomach as she wondered if it was possible. Could she place her daughter in a chrysalis after she was born and make her like herself?

Abathur would be able to do it. He had designed the original Queen of Blades and he could do it again. Sarah rubbed her bump again as she smiled at her daughter becoming like her.

She quickly pulled her hand away from her stomach. What was she thinking? Abathur had violated her by turning her into the Queen of Blades and she was thinking of letting him do the same thing to her daughter.

But she'd be there to keep watch over her. She could place her inside the chrysalis and keep watch over her. Unless they went back to Zerus. It would be dangerous but her daughter would have a better life because of it.

Sarah looked down at her own Zerg body. The body Jim had found disgusting. She moved her hands across her hard cold body back to her stomach.

Sarah felt saddened that her daughter would never be able to have her own children if she went ahead with this. Sarah had given up her own thoughts of having children when she became the Queen of Blades, but now she was expecting she wondered what right she had to take away her daughter's ability to have children.

A life without children was better than a life as a target where she couldn't protect herself.

She smiled at her bump as she decided she was going to do this. Her daughter would become just like her.


	8. Giving Her Up

Jim smiled as he looked at the picture of his unborn daughter that the doctor had taken for him during Sarah's scan. He tried to spot which features she had gotten from him and which she had gotten from Sarah. Defiantly Sarah's nose but maybe his eyes.

He was so happy his child was going to be human. He could push all the horrific thoughts he'd had about what it would become out of his head. Although he would have preferred to have a DNA test to prove it was completely human.

Even if the baby had remained unchanged entirely by Sarah's transformation, it would likely still have some trace Zerg mutagen. After all, Sarah still did when he had made love to her. Even mostly human, she had been incredibly powerful and could be considered dangerous by many, but she had still been the Sarah he knew and loved. He believed the circumstances she was in had forced her to do what she did not her DNA.

He looked at the picture again. There was no trace of 'dreadlocks' on the baby yet which would have likely been the only physical clue to the presence of the mutagen.

Jim remembered the words his father had told him: "_A man is what he chooses to be. It's not how he's born, or how he's raised, that makes the man."_ But a child both born to and raised amongst the Zerg? What kind of moral compass can he expect his daughter to have? Jim knew Sarah was a good person deep down, but she made mistakes and she let her emotions rule her decisions. Now, the things she did were for the good of herself and for the Zerg.

No. That wasn't true. Jim knew it wasn't true. She had rescued him. Jim started to realise that she'd hold their daughter in the same regard and she'd do good by her. But still her allegiances were to the Zerg.

The Zerg. _They_ didn't exactly hold terrans in high regard. Sarah would be the only thing keeping them from ripping their child to pieces. While Jim knew Sarah _would_ stop them, if she was killed or injured or lost power over the swarm, there would be nothing to stop them. Sarah didn't exactly lead the safest of lives… she lead armies, threw herself into danger, fought battles, faced powerful enemies… Jim hated to think it, but his worst nightmare was learning that she'd been killed. A nightmare he had to live through once before when Mengsk had left her behind. Her death was a very real possibility.

Jim suddenly realised that their child would be forced into that dangerous lifestyle, too. The front line was not a place for a baby. They hadn't had chance to discuss the child's living arrangements together. In a perfect universe they'd live on some quiet planet, Sarah in his arms and bed each night and their sleeping daughter in a cot beside them. But this was far from a perfect universe. Jim wondered if Sarah would want to keep her daughter with her. He'd never seen her as a motherly type before but the way she held her bump and spoke he'd come to see her maternal side. He'd imagine she'd like to keep her daughter close and care for her, understanding her human needs. But surely Sarah too understood the dangers she'd be placing her daughter in. Jim would love the child to live with him but the Hyperion was not a safe place for a baby either.

Jim put the picture of his baby down as he started to wonder if the baby would be better off someplace else. Someplace safe. With other people. They could raise the baby like their own. His daughter would have a happy normal life and would never have to know the truth about who her mother was. Or even who her father was. She might not ever need to know she has Zerg DNA, if she even does that is. She'd be able to form normal human relationships with people around her.

Relationships. How could Sarah provide anything more than a mother-daughter relationship for their daughter? The child would have no friends. She'd be so lonely. Zerg friends didn't really count.

Jim picked up the picture of the baby again and smiled sadly. "I think I have to lose you to save you," he said softly. He knew giving her up to another family was the right thing to do. He hoped he could convince Sarah of it, too.

**Notes: The line: "A man is what he chooses to be. It's not how he's born, or how he's raised, that makes the man" is from the StarCraft book Devil's Due.**


	9. Mother

Over the last few days since deciding she was going to transform her child Sarah had spent half her time discussing the 'design' with Abathur and half her tine avoiding the other Zerg. She closed her mind off to the swarm and avoiding talking to them.

There was a part of her that wanted to hand the swarm over to Zagara and run away with her daughter. A thought she very much didn't want the rest of the swarm finding out about; especially Zagara herself.

Zagara was a broodmother. Brood_mother._ The very word seemed strange to Sarah now. Did they feel what she was feeling for her own child?

She had started to realise that although she felt affection for the Zerg around her they were little more than pets. What she felt for her child was love; the love between a mother and child.

Sarah found herself thinking about her own mother sometimes. She wondered how her own mother had felt as she carried her; had she felt the same love and excitement to meet her as she currently felt to meet her own unborn child?

She found herself longing for her mother. To tell her of her child and to ask her all the questions about babies that she'd never thought to ask. But that was impossible. She'd wanted to show her mother something wonderful one day. She'd found a beautiful butterfly, the most beautiful butterfly she'd ever seen. Her mother had died at Sarah's hands that day.

It was an accident. She hadn't meant to do it. Sarah often wondered if her mother hated her; if she was in some afterlife somewhere wishing she'd never had a daughter. Sarah realised that her own daughter may one day rise up and kill her. She realised she didn't care if she did; as long as her daughter survived that's all that mattered.

Sarah had never expected her mother to be proud of her after what she did but she wondered if she'd at least be a little proud of her now she was going to have a baby.

She pondered what her mother would have thought of Jim. He was rough around the edges and some people called him a terrorist, but he really was a good man. Would she have welcomed him as son-in-law and saw the good in him?

The closest thing to a mother Sarah had now was Izsha, although ironically Sarah was more _her_ mother after creating her from the Terran Amanda Haley. Izsha was her most trusted confident and advisor in the swarm but she wouldn't be able to grasp the concept of the human bond between mother and daughter.

Kerrigan felt very much alone within the swarm now. Surrounded by millions yet completely alone. Well, almost. Her unborn daughter was her only comfort.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Izsha had called Kerrigan to the bridge of the Leviathan.

"One of broods is under attack from the Hybrids, Your Majesty," Izsha explained as Sarah entered onto the bridge.

Sarah seemed annoyed by the news. She had closed her mind off to the swarm and thus hadn't realised anything was wrong until now.

"The broodmother states the Fallen One has come," Izsha added.

Sarah froze. Amon. He's back. She'd been waiting for this battle, she'd accepted this battle had to happen, but it was too soon. She put her hand to her stomach and feared for her daughter.

Just a few more weeks. Why didn't she have just a little more time? She was less agile in her pregnant state and with every move she made she was conscious of her daughter. How could she expect to fight in his state? She knew her baby bump would be a huge target in any fight and she'd protect it with her life. But if her life was lost then so too would her daughter's.

Both she and her daughter would likely die at the hands of Amon and she wouldn't even get to hold child in her arms.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I had a block on where I wanted to take the middle part of this story... deal with the whole Amon issue or avoid it. I decided to tackle it (but may rewrite it in a few years after LotV comes out).**

**I know exactly where this is heading in terms of Sarah/Jim/Baby but its just the broader StarCraft story-type elements I'm still working out.**

**Ideas are welcome regarding the whole Amon/Hybrid/Sarah-kicking-their-butts thing :)**


	10. Seeds

It had been about a week since Jim had seen Sarah. A week since he had heard from her. He longed for her to be near him, to place a hand on her stomach and talk to his unborn child. He longed to know they were both safe.

He stared out of the window of the Hyperion and pondered where she was. Where their baby was.

"Jim," a voice belonging to Matt Horner called from across the bridge. "You have to see this," he shouted.

Jim turned to see the communication screen come to life and he couldn't help but smile as the Queen of Blades' face appeared. "Sarah," he said with relief in his voice as he walked towards the screen. He was happy to see her face albeit the Queen of Blades' and not his beautiful Sarah's.

"Jim, I have a problem," she jumped straight to the point without any greetings.

He suddenly thought about the baby. "Our daughter?" he asked in a voice full of concern.

"She's fine," she replied coldly. "But, I need you to induce the pregnancy. Make the baby come now," she stated.

"What?" he asked seriously, not wanting to believe what she had just said.

"I'm coming over to your ship," she ignored his question. "Have the doctors be ready," she demanded then deactivated the communication.

Jim stared at where her image had been seconds ago and wondered why she'd do this. She'd seemed so protective and so caring for their unborn child now she wanted to risk its life by making it come out when it wasn't ready. Sure the baby was growing faster than usual but he was sure it was still too young to come out. Jim looked at Matt and frowned.

"Should I tell sickbay?" Matt asked reluctantly, knowing Jim was not happy with Sarah's plan.

"Have them on standby," he stated. "I'll meet Sarah when she docks," he said grimly and left the bridge.

He mulled over in his mind why Sarah would do this as he made his way to meet her. She was a smart woman. He would also say she was a caring woman; she'd done horrific things but he knew she cared for their child and he knew she cared for him. He only hoped he could make her see sense.

As he arrived into the bay he saw Sarah standing there holding her stomach lovingly. He couldn't help but let a smile creep across his lips as he saw her. She was stunning and radiant and even being Zerg didn't change that; but now that she was carrying his child just made him appreciate her more.

She felt his presence and looked at him softly. She took a few steps to him and he took a few steps towards her.

He noticed a worried expression on her face and he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms, but he couldn't. "How is she doing?" he asked as he looked at her stomach. He knew it had gotten bigger since a week ago.

"She's fine," Sarah answered as happily as she could muster under the current circumstances.

"And her mother?" Jim asked as he looked at her.

Sarah felt that word pull at her heart strings. She was a mother now and she had to protect her child. She didn't answer Jim's question.

He knew something was wrong at that point. He wondered if the human child inside her was causing some type of problem with her Zerg body. "What is it?" he asked seriously. He took a step forward and put his hands on hers that still held her bump.

"The baby needs to come out now," she said as though the idea itself hurt her.

"Why?" he asked. He could tell she didn't want to do it and that she knew it was too soon, but something was causing her to say this.

"I don't want her to die," she answered.

Jim's eyes widened at her statement. "Why would you think she's going to die?" he asked her.

"I have to face my enemy," she said softly. She felt a line of moisture line her eyes. "I'm scared for her," she said softly.

"This Amon thing?" he asked. He'd heard talk, gossip, rumours.

She nodded.

"It can't wait?" he asked her.

"He's here," she told him. "He's begun attacking the swarm, and the Protoss too from what I've heard," she added. "It's only a matter of time before he starts attacking Terrans."

"Since when did you care about what happens to the Protoss or the Terrans?" he asked her angrily.

She looked away from him. He had a point. The old Queen of Blades would have been glad to see loses amongst the Protoss and simply wouldn't have cared about the Terrans. But she'd changed, or rather she was herself, anyway; there was a bigger picture. Amon wanted to use the swarm to destroy everything and _she_ had to stop him. If she couldn't stop him then he would destroy everything. Kill everything. Kill their daughter. How could she hope to convince anyone she'd changed if the man she loved couldn't even see it?

Jim realised he'd hit a nerve and looked down at her bump then back to her eyes, "just wait. A few more weeks at least," he told her.

He would never know how much she wanted to. To wait and deliver her naturally, hold her in her arms and never let her go, tell her how much she loved her and keep her safe forever. "I can't wait," she said solemnly. "I can't protect her while she's still inside me," she explained.

"And what happens after she's born?" Jim asked.

"She'll be safe on my leviathan," she told him.

"You can't guarantee that," he said, knowing that if Sarah were to die there would be nothing to stop the Zerg from hurting their child.

Sarah remained silent. Their daughter _would_ be safe even if she herself died for her child would be Zerg. Sarah just needed time to make it happen. She kept her eyes focused on her bump as she thought for a way to tell Jim. But then she heard his thoughts and she raised her eyes to him slowly and coldly.

'_I have to lose you to save you._'

"You want to take her away from me?" her voice barely came out as anything more than a whisper as the shock of what Jim was planning to do took her breath away.

"It's for the best," he tried to tell her.

"For whom?" she asked angrily.

"For our daughter," he added.

"How will growing up away from her mother be for the best?" she raised her voice to him.

"She'll have a new mother," he said softly.

"_I'm_ her mother," she shouted. She pushed Jim's hands away from her and her baby.

"You can't give her everything she needs," he told her.

"Yes, I can," she said stubbornly.

He shook his head. "She needs to be with people like her," he said softly.

"You mean humans?" she asked coldly.

He didn't say it but his eyes did.

"You wouldn't want to raise her yourself?" she wondered why the once loving father to Johnny would want nothing to do with her child.

"I can't keep her safe," he wished he could but he couldn't promise it. He couldn't keep Sarah safe and she was a strong, very capable woman.

"You can't judge your ability to protect our daughter based on what happened at Tarsonis," she was annoyed he could link the two. "Mengsk is dead. The dominion is dying. You're free. You could raise her someplace quiet. Someplace safe."

"Many people still see me as the terrorist Mengsk portrayed me to be," he said quietly.

"You never considered waiting for me to come back to you? To raise our daughter and hope that you could use the Xel'naga artefact on me again?" her voice was laced with hope and sadness.

"Can you honestly say that's what you'd like to happen?" he asked her seriously. She'd barely lasted a month the last time she was human.

She stared at him. "That's not fair, Jim," she said to his thought. "You know why I went back to the swarm." She lowered her eyes to push the memory of finding out he'd been executed from her mind.

He felt bad he'd thought that but he still needed to know. "My question still stands. Do you want to be human and live with me and our daughter?"

She paused as she thought it over. "Yes," she answered coldly as though she was saying 'no'. "But…" she began but was interrupted.

"Then do it, have this baby then we'll take you to the artefact. We'll raise our child together," he said taking her hands in his once again.

"I can't," she said as her heart broke. "This fight needs to happen. Amon cannot be allowed to take control of the swarm. He'll destroy everything."

He realised how important this was to her but he didn't like her shouldering the whole galaxy on her shoulders; that was his job. "What about after you defeat Amon? Will you come back to me?"

She looked at him and paused; not wanting to say what she was thinking because it would make it real. "I don't think I'm coming back from this one," she said sadly and slowly.

His expression fell. "Then don't fight him alone. Get help," he told her.

"From who?" she was amused at his suggestion. "The Protoss hate me and the Terrans are too busy with their own internal conflicts."

"You'll have me," he told her defiantly.

She didn't look impressed but deep down she was happy he was willing to support her once again despite everything.

"Plus the Protoss know about this prophecy thing, maybe…" he was cut off.

"There's no time," she said softly. "Me and the swarm will stop him or there won't be a swarm left for him to control," she told him adamantly.

He wished he could tell her something to make her change her mind. He wished he could promise the Protoss or Terrans would fight by her side; but he wasn't so sure even his words would help after everything the Queen of Blades had done.

"Please, help me have this baby today," she said in a voice laced with hope. "But she is coming back with me," her voice lost its hope and became stronger and more determined.

He stared at her. "No," he said boldly. "I know you, and despite how headstrong you are, you won't march off into a fight and risk that little girl's life."

"Jim," she said angrily.

"You'll wait until she's ready to come out and while you're waiting you are going to form an army; an army of Zerg, Protoss and Terrans," he told her.

She looked at him unconvinced and angrily.

"You _will_ do that, darlin'. Then after Amon is defeated you'll bring that little girl home and we're living happily ever after," he wasn't messing around.

She wanted that happy ending more than anything but she knew there was no way to achieve it with the Protoss. "You're right," she said softly. "We're done." She turned and headed back to her ship.

"Dammit, Sarah. You aren't going to run off and fight this thing on your own," he shouted at her back. "At least try to do it for our daughter," he yelled.

She paid no attention as she got back into her ship and left.

* * *

**So Jim still doesn't know what she is planning to do... ;)**


	11. Helping Hand

Sarah stood on her leviathan staring out at the expanse of space before her. Jim's words kept playing over and over in her mind.

_"You are going to form an army; an army of Zerg, Protoss and Terrans."_

_"You'll bring that little girl home and we're living happily ever after."_

If only it was that easy. She'd do it in a heartbeat if she thought she could. There is no way the Protoss would ever forgive her for what she's done and there is no chance the Terrans would even entertain the idea of working with the her and the Zerg.

She looked out at the stars in front of her and allowed her mind to wonder about which star her and Jim and their child would live near. She put her hand to her stomach and thought about her daughter running through the fields on TarKossia or playing on the sand dunes of Mar Sara. She knew if the child was anything like her she'd rather be running around outside getting dirty instead of staying at home playing with dolls. She'd gladly let her daughter get as dirty and as messy as she liked unlike her own mother.

Of course none of that would happen if Amon got his way. If the galaxy was destroyed. If Sarah died before she could give birth. If she put her daughter in a chrysalis.

It dawned on Sarah she had only one option if she wanted any hope for a life with Jim and her daughter. She had to form the army Jim had imagined. Zerg, Protoss and Terrans working together. Even if they didn't go for it she had to try. For Jim and their daughter's sake. For living happily ever after.

She had ordered the swarm to keep a watchful eye over anywhere the hybrids might attack and to keep an eye out for any hybrid sightings. She didn't have to wait long.

"One of the Protoss outposts is under attack from the hybrids, Your Majesty," Izsha informed her.

Sarah turned to Izsha. "Where?" she asked quickly.

"A small outpost in the Pegasus system," Izsha stated.

"Take us there," Sarah ordered.

"Your Majesty, there is a brood closer to the planet. May I suggest sending them?" Izsha suggested.

"No," Sarah told her. "I want to show the Protoss what we are about to do is _my_ choice."

"You want to defend the Protoss from the Hybrids?" she assumed.

"Yes," Sarah replied.

"Why are you going to help the Protoss, My Queen?" Zagara asked.

Sarah looked at her with pity. While her mind was more evolved than other Zerg she still lacked vision. Sarah didn't know what more she could do to make her see. "The swarm are powerful, but Amon is a threat to us. While we could take Amon, we would lose a lot of the swarm," she explained. "If we fight alongside the Protoss and the Terrans we will have a better chance. In addition, we don't have to worry about them attacking us while we fight Amon."

"I understand," Zagara said softly and contemplated Sarah's words silently.

Sarah wondered what she would find when she reached the outpost. Part of her wanted to watch the hybrids take out the Protoss or at least a good number of them before she arrived. But the better part of her knew she had to save them.

She wondered if the Protoss would even accept their help or attack the Zerg rather than receive any type of help from them. She knew they could easily take out of the small force the hybrids were using to attack the Protoss but if the Protoss attacked them it might be closer than Sarah would have liked.

"We have arrived at the Protoss outpost, Your Majesty," Izsha stated, breaking Sarah's thoughts.

Sarah walked forward and looked at the planet below them. It reminded her somewhat of Kaldir; an icy planet - a complete contrast to Char.

"The Protoss have taken many losses but they are currently holding their ground," Izsha explained.

Sarah continued to listen to Izsha's explanation of the hybrids' current attack and formulated a plan for the Zerg to back up the Protoss, without getting close enough to the Protoss for them to attack back.

* * *

The battle had gone well and all the hybrids killed. The Zerg had taken minor loses and the Protoss had taken few causalities since their arrival.

"We are receiving a communication from the Protoss outpost, Your Majesty," Izsha informed Sarah.

Sarah nodded and turned to face the communications device. She was glad it was configured to show only her face and neck. She didn't want the Protoss to know she was pregnant.

The communications device sprang to life and displayed a Protoss woman.

"What do you want, Kerrigan?" the proud Protoss woman asked.

"To form an alliance," Sarah said bravely and seriously.

"An alliance?" the Protoss asked in a voice that was mixed with both outrage and hilarity. "The Protoss would never form an alliance with the Queen of Blades after everything you have done."

Sarah tightened her jaw. How much she wanted to end the communication and destroy the Protoss outpost herself... but there was a bigger picture.

"The Queen of Blades that was and the Queen of Blades that I am now are two different people," she explained. "It was one of your own that helped make me who I am today," she added smugly.

"Zeratul," the Protoss woman surmised. "Your actions speak louder than Zeratul ever could," she added. "The moment you were reinfested you released the swarm onto the Terrans: your own people."

"Mengsk had to die," she added angrily. She let her anger settle and stared at the Protoss woman. "This is not about you, or me, or Zeratul, or anyone else. Except Amon. He must be stopped. The swarm are not strong enough to stop him alone. He will kill me and use the hybrids and the swarm to destroy the Protoss and the Terrans. No one wins except Amon."

"I thought this was about the child with the Terran Raynor you still carry within you?" the Protoss said arrogantly.

Sarah was shocked the Protoss knew about her unborn daughter. She had tried to keep her condition secret. Someone onboard the Hyperion must have let it slip to someone. She tried to keep her annoyance and anger at being betrayed from showing. "Whether I have a child with the Terran or not does not change the outcome if we don't stop Amon," she explained.

"We'd save the universe only for you to unleash your child upon it," the woman said.

"The child is human," Sarah stated. "She is not a threat to anyone."

"Perhaps your own mother thought the same thing about you," the Protoss stated.

Sarah felt her blood boil as the Protoss stirred up old memories.

"We cannot believe the child of the Queen of Blades will be any less of a threat than the creature who spawned her," the Protoss continued. "If its mother truly cared for the universe she would kill herself and the child."

"You would ask me to kill an innocent child?" she asked angry that anyone would ever suggest her to do that. "Plus Zeratul believed _I_ had to survive in order to stop Amon," Sarah added arrogantly.

"And when Amon is dead?" the Protoss wondered. "There will be nothing to stop us from hunting you down and killing you and your child."

"You can try," she added boldly. "After we defeat Amon we can return to how things were."

The Protoss woman thought for a moment. "You have helped us today, Kerrigan. But you have a long way to go to prove you can be trusted." She ended the communication.

Sarah didn't know if that had gone well or not.

* * *

**I totally copped out of writing about that battle at all. I write romance and angst... not Zerg vs. Protoss battles. :)**

**I'm sooo not a StarCraft expert so please ignore any errors/stupid guesses/out of characterness/randomness I've made (and will no doubt continue to make).**

**I was debating whether to write Zagara into this more and decided against it. This chapter was about Sarah's relationship with the Protoss... I didn't then want to add Sarah's relationship with Zagara into the mix too much. Especially since we've already seen she can be a willing observer to Sarah's actions in HotS. (Zagara will have a better role later on.)**

**It's been brought to my attention that there is a _planet_ Pegasus... well maybe someone somewhere liked the name and named a system Pegasus too. It's not like places in the real world ever have the same name... (what there are like 30 places in the US called Washington)... if the whole one time I have used it causes you offence please allow yourself to refer to this as the SpongeBob SquarePants system :)**


	12. Sitting on the Fence

Jim happily read another report about the Zerg coming to the aid of the Protoss. He smiled that she was doing it; she had listened to him and she was trying to make their happily ever after happen.

He wasn't sure how much the Protoss believed her however as they hadn't yet come to the aid of the Zerg. But he could see the hybrids had slowed their frequency of attacks and he wondered if Amon was rethinking his plan of attack.

It made him happy to think that she was doing all this for him and their daughter. Although he realised she knew if she didn't she wouldn't be powerful enough to stop Amon. But he could tell by her eyes how much she loved their daughter already and if anyone would make it through this; it was Sarah Kerrigan.

He wondered _when_ their child would come. Sarah had looked very pregnant the last time he saw her and he knew it probably wasn't long now. He wondered if the slowed attacks had brought her the time she needed to give birth. Perhaps she even had given birth. Was his daughter out there somewhere now? He smiled as he let his mind think about Sarah holding their baby. Of course the Sarah in his mind was the redhead beauty as opposed to the alien queen with hardened skin and claws.

A small bleeping caught his attention and he looked to his communications unit. He pressed a control and the screen came to life.

"Commander, I'm sorry to disturb you but there is a communication from Emperor Mengsk," Matt told him as his face appeared.

Jim sighed.

"He said it was important," Matt added.

"Put it through," he told him.

Matt nodded and his image vanished; replaced with the young Valerian Mengsk's face.

"What's up, Junior?" Jim asked casually.

"I've just been speaking with your girlfriend," Valerian explained.

That got Jim's attention. "Sarah?" he asked.

"She's become quite the little negotiator," he told him. "She wants to form an alliance between the Terrans, Zerg and Protoss."

Jim smiled proudly.

"Am I to assume you had a hand in this?" Valerian asked.

"I might have suggested the idea," Jim added.

Valerian frowned. "As noble as it is, we are not in a position to give aid to the Zerg. The Dominion is still in a mess after what she did to it."

Jim felt angry that Valerian was trying to lay it all on Sarah. "What your _father_ did to it," he corrected him.

"Either way, we took heavy losses and we have to rebuild," Valerian stated.

"There won't be any point in rebuilding if Amon isn't stopped," Jim added seriously. "You gotta realise what a threat those hybrids are."

"I do. That's why we need our forces for defence," Valerian explained.

Jim could kinda see his point. "We don't need to be on the defensive. If we attack with the Zerg and Protoss we can take Amon and the hybrids out before they can get to us."

"You can't guarantee that," Valerian added. "Besides, at the moment the hybrids have only seriously attacked the Protoss and the Zerg. They might not even attack the Terrans. By attacking them we are starting a conflict with them we probably can't win."

"Amon wants control of the swarm. If he gets that control you think he'll stop after destroying the Protoss?" Jim said.

"I'm confident the Zerg and Protoss can stop the hybrids by themselves," he added confidently.

"Why did you bother calling, Junior?" Jim asked.

"I wanted to warn you off attacking the hybrids. We can't have them assuming you are with us and that we are condoning attacks against them," Valerian added.

"You are seriously going to ask me not to help Sarah?" Jim asked frankly knowing there is nothing in the universe that would stop him.

"You wouldn't want to get the Terrans involved in a war now, would you?" Valerian asked. "Especially since your daughter will be mostly Terran." He narrowed his eyes. "Mostly," he added for dramatic effect.

Jim stared at Valerian. "My daughter is nothing to do with any of this."

"So, it's true?" Valerian added. "We'd only heard rumours. I'm hurt you didn't tell me yourself. Congratulations."

"Leave her out of it," Jim warned him.

"Don't worry. Your child doesn't concern me. But you should realise that it concerns other people," Valerian added.

Jim frowned.

"There are still dominion citizens that would love to get their hands on Sarah for what she's done. And you for what they think you did. The next best thing, or even better to some, is your daughter. What better way to make someone pay than by killing their child?" Valerian explained.

Jim understood that. The pain of losing a child cut deep. He couldn't imagine feeling that again knowing that child died because of revenge against him or Sarah.

"Plus, I am sure there are many scientists who would like to make her their science project. The Queen of Blades is far too powerful and would never cooperate. Your daughter on the other hand would be perfectly compliant and malleable," he added.

Jim felt angry that his daughter could become a science project. He knew what being experimented on had done to Sarah and he would never want to see that done to his daughter. Or to anyone.

"If the Dominion got involved in this alliance, there is a chance some of the troops may go after Sarah if they are given half a chance," Valerian added. "If that prophecy is true then Sarah is needed, correct? I am protecting her by keeping the Terrans out of this conflict. Plus, do you really think she's going to give a damn what happens to the galaxy if someone hurts her daughter?"

Jim knew Sarah well enough to know that she'd tear the galaxy apart herself if someone hurt her daughter. She'd put everything risked everything just to rescue him. He knew how strong her love could be and he loved her even more for it. He'd probably be there right beside her tearing up the galaxy too if anyone hurt his daughter. "You can try and justify it all you want, Valerian," Jim said angrily. "But at the end of the day you don't want to lose your cushy role as emperor so soon after taking power."

Valerian stared at Jim. "Those people just survived another war. I won't rush to put them through another."

"I hope the universe doesn't pay for your cowardice," Jim stated.

"I'm not saying we won't help. Eventually. But not now," Valerian stated.

"And I'm not saying the Hyperion won't help right now," Jim added.

"Ji..." Valerian didn't finish before Jim ended the transmission.

Jim took a breath and pulled out the two pictures from his pocket. One of Sarah and one of his unborn child. His family. He knew everything he had to do from this point onwards was for them.

Jim reached for the communicator and opened a channel to Matt.

Matt's face appeared and immediately he surveyed Jim's expression. "Things didn't go well with Valerian?" he asked frankly.

"Do they ever?" he joked. "I want us to…" Suddenly he felt Sarah reach out to him with her mind. A scream piercing his mind that went straight through him. He screwed up his eyes tightly as he felt her pain like it was his own. He almost fell to the floor clutching his head as her scream continued for a moment then stopped.

Sarah was in trouble. She was in pain.

Jim took a few breaths to recover from the pain and pushed himself back up.

Matt looked at him confused.

"It's Sarah," he said. "She needs me."

"Jim?" Matt asked expecting him to give him more information.

"We have to find her."

* * *

**Yes... little Aliens reference... mostly.**

**I turned Valerian a little evil in this chapter. I do like Valerian but I needed him to have grown a pair... and they made him evil... or have they?**


	13. Birth

Jim had felt Sarah's pain numerous times over the past hour. He'd managed to connect with her long enough for her to tell him where she was but not what was happening. He didn't need to know anymore other than what he knew: she needed him.

They had set course for Sarah's leviathan and he paced the bridge waiting to arrive. Luckily they were not too far. He wondered if Sarah had been staying close to his ship since finding out she was pregnant since she was never that far away. He wondered if something was wrong with the baby... if something was wrong with her. She was in so much pain and he could only think about stopping it.

When he arrived at the leviathan he found the bay empty, but he followed a series of opened doors until he could hear Sarah's screams. "Sarah?" he shouted loudly and ran towards her scream.

"Jim," she shouted back. "In here."

Jim followed her voice and found her sat on the floor against the corner of the room with her legs open and stretched out in front of her. Her face was etched in pain.

"It's coming," she said as she breathed hard.

He looked at her body and saw her stomach had grown to that of a full-term mother. He also noticed her breasts had grown not only in size but now sported two small nipples on them. He rushed to her and knelt beside her. "I'm here, Sarah," he said gently as he placed a hand on her rigid shoulder.

She felt relieved at his presence but she was still very scared. She been shot, stabbed, bones broken, flesh ripped from them, mutated, and on the brink of death and yet nothing compared to the pain she was feeling now. "It hurts," she cried.

"I'm going to get a medical team from the Hyperion," he said quickly. He didn't know why he didn't think to bring one with him. Everything had happened so fast and he'd only been concerned with getting to her.

"No," she yelled, "no time."

Jim wasn't experienced at delivering babies but he hoped his limited knowledge would be enough. He moved his body between Sarah's legs and gently opened her knees further. He would never have thought he would be this close to the Queen of Blades Zergina but he was surprised by what he saw. It seemed rather human to him. The outer skin was her hard armoured skin, but the lips and folds looked soft. It was still very human, although everything was the wrong colour. He noticed she was dilated and he could see the baby's head waiting to push through it. Jim smiled. "She has red hair," he told Sarah as he looked up at her. He was expecting to see Sarah as she had been with her long red hair but his smile fell when he saw the Queen of Blades staring back at him.

Sarah was in too much pain to care what Jim was thinking but she was happy to hear her child had red hair. She smiled past the tears forming in her eyes as best she could. She felt another contraction come and she screamed.

Jim naturally reached out for her hand and took it in his own. "You're going to have to push, ok, darlin'?" he hadn't realised he'd called her 'darlin'.

Sarah felt her heart somersault as she heard him call her 'darlin' again. She held his hand, careful to avoid hurting him with her talons, and prepared to push. "I'm ready," she panted.

"Push," he yelled.

She pushed down as hard she could. She squeezed Jim's hand and screamed, digging the tips of her wings into the fleshy wall behind her. She felt her skin tear as the small person inside her ripped its way out.

Jim was suddenly reminded of something Tychus had said to him. '_Birth is like watching your favourite bar get demolished_.' But to Jim his favourite bar had already been demolished but now there was survivor in the rubble. He looked up to Sarah's face to try and get the image of her torn alien vagina out of his head. "One more push, darlin'."

Sarah dropped her head and cried. "I can't." She screamed again as the pain was too much for her.

Jim had never seen the Queen of Blades like this. He'd never ever seen Sarah Kerrigan like this. Defeated and giving up. "You have to, just one more," he encouraged her. He squeezed her hand to let her know he was here for her.

She took a breath and she gave one final push and felt her daughter leave her body. She let go of Jim's hand and leant back against the wall, breathing heavily. She closed her eyes and tried to block out her pain.

Jim pulled the baby from her and held it carefully in his hands for a moment as he looked at her. "Hello, sweetie," he said softly, not entirely sure what he should have said at that moment in time. She was perfection to him. She had a small amount of red hair and her skin was pale. She started to cry.

Sarah's eyes opened as she heard her daughter cry and looked down to her in Jim's hands. Her heart felt heavy but happy.

Jim placed her on the ground before him and reached for a knife in his pocket. He sliced the umbilical cord and placed the knife back in his pocket. He removed his shirt and wrapped the baby in it, wiping some of Sarah's nonhuman blood from the baby's face. He held her in his arms and cradled her to stop her crying.

Sarah's heart wrenched as she saw her human lover with her human child. They looked so right. She looked down to her own body. She was the wrong one.

Jim looked to Sarah. He angled his arms to show her daughter to her. "She's beautiful," he said proudly.

Sarah raised her head and looked at the small child. She nodded and smiled at Jim, too overcome to speak.

"Let's see your mommy," he whispered to the child and moved on his knees to be beside Sarah.

Sarah sat up more and waited for Jim to bring their daughter to her. She looked at her wrapped in the shirt and smiled.

"Can you hold her?" he asked both wondering if Sarah had recovered enough and if she'd hurt her with her talons.

"I'll be careful," she reassured Jim as she readied her hands to receive the bundle.

Jim placed the baby in her arms and put his arms around Sarah as she cradled their child. He wasn't going to hide the fact he felt uneasy as the black murdering claws wrapped around the white shirt that kept his daughter warm. Each of her claws were almost as long as their child's head.

Sarah ignored Jim's thoughts and smiled sweetly at the child, admiring her human features. She'd never believed for an instant all those years ago that she'd be holding the daughter she'd make with Jim Raynor in her arms. "She's perfect," Sarah said as another tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm proud of you," Jim said. He moved his lips to Sarah's cheek and kissed the tear away. Right now she wasn't the Queen of Blades, right now she was his Sarah regardless of what she looked like. She had created the most amazing thing in the universe and they were sharing the moment as it was meant to be shared.

* * *

**Baby's out finally! \o/ **

**I wrote this chapter *really* early on because I always knew Jim could be the only person willing and able to help her though the birth.**

**"Zergina" is now a word shamefully added to my MS Word Dictionary... I will use it again lol.**


	14. Sins of the Mother

Jim watched as Sarah nursed their baby. He wasn't sure the baby would want to feed on her rough purple skinned nubs but she had taken to them easily. He had some minor misgivings about whether her milk would be safe for the child, but Sarah's body had seemed to accommodate all of the baby's needs so far so he had a strong reason to believe her milk would be safe, too.

He still had his arms around them both, knowing he wouldn't be in a hurry to let go anytime soon. He occasionally kissed Sarah's cheek to express how much he cared for her. He realised this might be the only opportunity for the rest of his life he'd be able to kiss her. She'd given him a daughter today and that was an excuse. He'd never have an excuse to kiss the Queen of Blades again.

Sarah stared at her daughter feeding. She had heard that breastfeeding was supposed to be painful at first, but she felt no pain. In fact she was very comfortable with it. She had expelled her placenta a few minutes ago and could feel her body repairing her injuries below.

"She's so beautiful," Jim said for about the twentieth time as he looked lovingly down at her.

"She's lovely," Sarah added. "How did we make something perfect?" she asked in awe. She stopped feeding the baby and lifted her to rest her against her shoulder to burp her.

Jim watched Sarah handle their baby and he was amazed how gentle and natural she was at it. He wondered how she'd learnt all this; she was an only child and he couldn't imagine she'd run into many babies in the Ghost Program.

She brought the baby back down into her arms and held her. She looked down at her with love and smiled. "She's got your nose," she said happily.

"Really?" he asked. "I thought it looked more like yours."

Sarah looked at him and smiled. "Definitely your nose." She looked down at the baby again. "Isn't it funny how she got red hair and green eyes," her tone was sadder now.

"I'm glad she did," Jim said happily then he realised Sarah was sad about it. He looked at her and smiled, "One day we'll get your red hair and green eyes back."

She forced a smile. "Jim," she said softly. "I want you to take her," she could feel her eyes stinging as they held back the tears.

"Arms aching?" he smiled as he readied to take his daughter into his arms.

"No, I mean, for good, take her away from me, from the Zerg," her voice sounded panicked and the tears escaped from her eyes. She raised their daughter out to Jim. "But you have to raise her yourself."

Jim accepted the small bundle into his arms. "You don't want her?" he wondered if their daughter's humanity and physical appearance reminded Sarah of what she had lost.

"I don't want to hurt her. I don't want to…" she trailed off. "I'm bad, Jim, you can't let me hurt her."

"You won't hurt her," Jim said confidently after how he had just seen Sarah treat their child so softly.

"I was going to do something terrible. You mustn't let me." She looked across the room and knew there were Zerg outside waiting. They knew she had been born. They were waiting for her to be changed.

Jim could tell by the way she was talking she wasn't pretending something was wrong. "What were you going to do?" he asked solemnly, knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

"We were… I was going to put her in a chrysalis," she said reluctantly. He cast her eyes down to her daughter and felt a knot in her stomach.

Jim stood up and backed away from her quickly, clutching his daughter tightly. He drew his gun and aimed it at Sarah. "You were what?" his voice was angry.

"It was for her own safety," Sarah said regretfully as she started to stand slowly. "If I died there would be no one to protect her."

"I'd be there to protect her," he shouted.

She could feel tears burning at her eyes. She looked down at the child and her heart broke. She looked back at Jim. "You have to take her now," she shouted. "Please."

Jim clenched his jaw and looked at her angrily.

"Now," she screamed.

Jim held her daughter close and turned from the traitorous mother of his child. He ran down the maze of corridors evading Zerg as he went. Only when he reached the safety of his ship did he realise the girl in his arms didn't even have a name yet.


	15. Raiders' New Recruit

Jim held the child tightly in his arms and took in her tiny features. She had been onboard the Hyperion for a number of days and he still found it hard to stop looking at her perfect little face.

He'd always considered Sarah's face beautiful but he'd doubted that when combined with his own rough features they would create another beautiful little face. He was happy he was wrong.

The little face opened its green eyes again to take in the world and stared at Jim. "You have eyes just like your momma," he told her.

The baby ignored him and closed her eyes again to sleep.

Jim didn't mind her sleeping. She'd spent a good portion of the morning crying and he welcomed the peace for both of them. He wondered if she could sense her mother wasn't around and missed her presence. Jim knew he certainly missed it.

He continued to think of a name for the little bundle but nothing seemed to fit her. He wondered if Sarah had thought of any names for her yet. What did she want to name their child? He wished they'd had that conversation. He wished he'd had any one of the million conversations parents were supposed to have about their child; like not putting her in a chrysalis to mutate her into an alien.

He still felt angry at Sarah for what she was going to do. He wanted to be angry and hate her for it. But no matter how hard he tried to hate her he couldn't. He even somewhat saw her point.

They both knew their daughter couldn't have a normal life if she remained with the Zerg as a human. Plus being human she would be at the mercy of anyone who wished to hurt her. He knew Sarah wanted to keep her daughter safe and with her; so she choose, as their daughter's mother, what she thought would give them the best chance to stay together and alive.

He didn't hate Sarah. He doubted he could ever hate her. But he wasn't going to forgive her anytime soon. She had violated his trust by keeping it from him and hadn't thought to inform him about it before she decided. He might have understood her point of view if she told him. He would never have let her go through with it, and he knew Sarah must have known that too. But if they had discussed it he wouldn't have left things the way they were now.

He could only imagine the state she was in now. Separated from her daughter after barely even an hour with her. The guilt at wanting to change her into a Zerg. He saw how tender and lovingly Sarah had treated their daughter and he knew Sarah was completely in love with the now taken away baby.

Jim wondered if Sarah could sense their child. Her psionic powers could sense him but he wondered if it worked with someone so young and someone she barely knew. He also began to wonder whether their child could sense her but he realised she was far too young to be able to have any type of psionic abilities.

He hoped Sarah was at least comforted by the fact she knew Jim was going to look after her. She had sensed from him before that he was going to give their child away but he thought they had come to the agreement about the happily ever after. The happily ever after that she was going to jeopardise by infesting their daughter. He intended to hold up his end of the agreement: he hoped she would hold up hers.

Jim knew one thing. Nothing in the universe would get between him and the tiny little redhead in his arms. He'd lost one woman he was supposed to protect; he wasn't going to lose another.

His thoughts were broken by the sound of the communicator and he stood up. "Let's see who that is," he said softly to the baby in his arms. He went to sit at his desk and activated the communicator that now showed Matt's face. "Look, it's uncle Matt," Jim told the almost sleeping baby.

Matt smiled. "How is she doing today?" Matt asked as he saw the baby in Jim's arms.

"She's being an absolute little angel," Jim told him happily as he looked down at the now sleeping girl.

Matt stopped himself from saying unlike her mother, even in jest, after what Jim had told him what Sarah was planning to do. "I hate to spoil your mood but we received some bad news," he explained.

Jim felt his heart sink and prayed that nothing bad had happened to Sarah.

"The hybrids have attacked Mar Sara," Matt told him.

Jim sighed partly out of relief that it wasn't Sarah but also out of frustration and sadness; Mar Sara never seemed to get a break when it came to alien invasions. The Terrans had only just gotten it back from the Zerg and now the hybrids had attacked. It had been a happy home to him for a number of years; and an unhappy one at times too. But it was full of happy memories and had even let himself think about raising his daughter there.

"They are evacuating," Matt continued.

"Any sign of the Zerg or the Protoss?" Jim asked,

"None," he said.

"I guess that was to be expected," Jim surmised.

"They might still be nursing their wounds following the attack on Char yesterday," Matt added.

"I'm just glad the Protoss came to their aid. It shows this alliance might just work," Jim said confidently.

"I hope so," Matt said. "Now the Terrans have been attacked it might be incentive enough for Valerian to join the cause."

"I wouldn't count on him," Jim said sceptically. "But we seem to be quite successful at that whole freedom fighter renegade thing," he said cheerfully.

Matt smiled. "I assume we should head for Mar Sara?" he pre-empted Jim's orders.

Jim smiled and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a crying baby. "Sorry," Jim said as he bounced the child in his arms gently.

"I'll leave you to it," Matt said kindly. "I'll let you know when we arrive in the Sara system." He was about to deactivate the communication but he suddenly remembered something. "Oh, did you choose a name for her yet?"

"Not yet," Jim answered. He smiled and turned the communicator off before giving attention to his daughter. "Whatever shall we call you?" he asked her as he rocked her in his arms.

He began to walk around his quarters hoping the motion would settle her. The baby slowly stopped crying and relaxed into his arms.

* * *

**You will find out the baby's name when Sarah does ;)**


	16. Alone

It had been a hell of a week for Sarah. She had given birth to a beautiful baby girl only to lose her. She had spent time in the arms of the man she loved only to lose him. And to top it all off Char had been attacked and the Protoss of all people had come to the aid of the Zerg.

She contemplated the events alone in her private sanctum on her leviathan. She had even sent away the lone Zergling who often came to her side during moments like this. She wanted to be alone.

Actually, that wasn't true. She wanted to be with Jim and their daughter. She could sense Jim out there in the galaxy but it was a struggle to feel her daughter. She hoped Jim was coping with her. She had every reason to believe he would; he'd raised a child before and she knew the love that man could give was the strongest force in the galaxy.

It warmed her heart to think of him with their child. He'd never been more appealing to her than when she had watched him carefully hold their tiny baby. He'd handled their daughter so lovingly; like she might break at the slightest touch but held her so tightly like he'd never let her go.

Sarah was surprised _she_ had let go. She'd let her perfect child go from her own arms. She regretted it only because she wanted to be holding her right now. But it was better this way. She was safe with Jim. Jim wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Even Sarah herself.

She sighed. She really had become a monster. Jim would never forgive her for what she had planned to do; which was fine because she would never forgive herself either. She had dashed their happily ever after dreams and now all she had to live for was making sure there was a galaxy for their child to grow up in.

She smiled at the thought of their child growing up with Jim. She wondered what Jim would name her and where he'd take her. She had neglected thinking about names for the child because she wanted to meet her first. She'd wanted to pick something to suit her and she couldn't do that while she was just a blob inside her belly. There was a very real possibility now that she may now never know the name of their child. And perhaps it was safer that way. If Sarah knew her name and what planet she was going to live on the mother-daughter bond might have drawn her to find her.

The child was Jim's now. He had to protect her. From Terrans. From Zerg. From Protoss. And from the Queen of Blades.

She pushed herself up and left her inner sanctum. She made her way to the 'bridge' of the leviathan and walked in strongly.

"Does Your Majesty wish to go after the child stolen by the Terran Raynor?" Izsha asked as she saw Sarah.

"No," Sarah responded coldly. She kept her emotions hidden and hoped, with the ample practice she'd had, that the Zerg couldn't feel the longing and love she had for the child and its father. "I wish to speak with the Terrans regarding the attack on Mar Sara," she stated boldly. "Perhaps now they will be willing to listen to us regarding the threat that faces us all."

* * *

**Sorry for the very short chapter, but I wanted to write Kerrigan's POV of things.**


	17. Her Name

Raynor was sure he wouldn't win 'father of the year award' by taking a baby into a war zone, but at this moment in time there was no place safe in the galaxy - at least not while the hybrids were still on the loose. By keeping his daughter with him, _he_ could ensure there was someone willing to lay down their life for her and fight to their very last breath for her.

The Hyperion had spent a number of days near Mar Sara and Jim was relieved to find the attack had not been as devastating as he feared. It seemed the residents of Mar Sara were getting all too used to alien invasions and had given the hybrids quite the fight.

Jim had taken the baby down to the surface; her first ever planet. He was grateful Joeyray's Bar was unharmed and far from any of the fighting and he headed straight there. He was greeted with an array of familiar faces and they cooed over his child. He didn't want to lie to them but he told them the child's mother was a former member of the Raiders and that she was very much out of the picture (not a complete lie). He reminded himself he had to keep the child's true paternity under wraps to protect her.

Joeyray was surprised Jim had gotten over Sarah and nodded at the picture of her that was still stuck of the wall – he offered to take it down but Jim told him to leave it there. Joeyray also commented on the child's red hair; claiming Jim had a thing for redheads – a fact which Jim did not deny, although deep down it wasn't redheads so much as one particular redhead.

One of the women who owned the local florist, Sally, was currently holding the baby and had fallen completely in love with her, allowing Jim a moment to himself and a quick drink. It didn't seem that long ago he was sat in this exact seat with a picture of Sarah in his hand, longing for her to be back with him. In a way, not much had really changed; he still longed for her to be back with him, despite what she had planned to do.

He let his mind wander to thoughts of settling on Mar Sara again with Sarah and their daughter. Having an ordinary life; maybe he'd be the marshal again. Sarah would get a simple job, maybe at Sally's florist, and the baby would go to school and make lots of friends. They'd live in a nice little house and maybe even have a second child. They'd grow old and grey together and spend their retirement with their children and grandchildren.

He smiled at his thoughts and turned to look at the picture on the wall of her. He now realised it had been taken over five years ago. Looking at the picture now he realised he was still madly in love with her and if she came through the door right now he'd forgive her for whatever she'd done or thought about doing and hold her infested body against his. He let a sad smile creep over his lips as he stared at her but was interrupted by a cry from his baby.

"Jim?" Sally called to him. "Think she wants her papa," the woman came to him and offered him the child.

He took her and smiled at his daughter. "There there. Don't cry, darlin'," he told her as he bounced her gently. Her tears settled and she simply looked up at him in fascination.

Joeyray smiled; this was not the image he had expected to see today after being attacked by the hybrids. "What's her name?" Joeyray asked as he realised Jim hadn't told him.

"That is the big question," Jim answered as he looked at his daughter. "Any good ideas?" Jim asked Joeyray; not believing he'd name her something Joeyray offer up but maybe he'd give him some inspiration.

Joeyray laughed. "The only girl's names I know are strippers," he joked. "Although there is one…" He looked up at the picture of Sarah on the wall.

Jim smiled. Jim wasn't a fan of naming children junior versions of the parent's names and it seemed strange to name her 'Sarah' since the real Sarah's name was so powerful to him. He looked down at the child and said it slowly to see how it sounded. "Louise," he said softly.

Joeyray looked at the child. "Well, she hasn't started crying so it looks like she likes it," he surmised.

Jim looked at her and smiled again. "Louise Karol Raynor, welcome to the world."

They had stayed at Joeyray's Bar for a few hours after that; celebrating Louise's birth and name, before Jim and taken them both back to the Hyperion. He was tempted to stay there forever and live out his life; let someone else take care of the galaxy. But Jim was, as his mother put it, 'a hero'. He couldn't just sit by if there was something he thought he could do.

He also thought about leaving Louise behind with the kind florist, Sally, who had joked she was going to run away with her. But Jim knew the safest place for Louise was with him; he couldn't trust anyone else to protect her like he would.

When he arrived back at the Hyperion there was not good news. Matt informed Raynor that another Terran colony had been attacked on Praxis.

Jim ordered them to depart Mar Sara and he took Louise back to their quarters, hoping Valerian would send reinforcements. Or that Sarah or the Protoss might. He didn't want the Hyperion getting into a fight by herself. He didn't count on all three of the races showing up…

* * *

**So I introduced Louise's name earlier than planned... I was going to reveal it when Sarah found out but I didn't want to keep referring to her as "his/their daughter" and "the baby"... and it seemed like a good moment to introduce it.**

**So hopefully in this chapter I showed that Jim is looking more towards the future now. In the beginning of WoL Jim was very much stuck in the past when he was at Joeyray's Bar and then that propelled him to more current affairs... and now he's moving past current affairs and looking to the future - thus giving him the hope and determination to forgive Sarah for what she was going to do and imagine their future.**


End file.
